


Tony was bored (Attention)

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I guess there's some plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tony's bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: Tony's bored and he needs his boyfriend's attention.





	Tony was bored (Attention)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this isn't as bad as I think it is and you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for clicking on this disaster :)  
>  Haha I just realized I tagged that wrong. I fixed it.

Tony was bored. And when Tony’s bored he cannot be held accountable for his actions.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Bucky was laying on the couch with his back propped with pillows against the arm of the couch. Tony was laying on his back on top of Bucky, Bucky liked to spend his free time with his nose buried in a book and that’s exactly what he was doing right now. Tony, however, was playing around with his latest Stark phone, a new design he made just for Bucky with everything he’d ever need in a phone. 

It didn’t take Tony long to finish setting the phone up and he tried just laying there, he tried really tried to relax but he just didn’t come with that mode, he needed something to do, so like any reasonable person he poked his boyfriend. Bucky was in full on reading mode, his body was here but his mind was in whatever world his book was about. Bucky was always like this when he read, which was fine, really it was, any other time, but this time Tony is bored. 

“Buuuckyyyy” Tony whined.

Bucky didn’t look up, didn’t even hear him. Tony flopped over onto his stomach, Tony knocked on the bigger man’s book. “Anyone there?” he asked. Still no response from Bucky.

Tony has a few tricks up his sleeve, he knew what his boyfriend liked and how to get his attention. Tony slipped down between Bucky’s thighs, he slowly pulled at Bucky’s grey sleep pants, watching his face for any reaction, nada. 

Tony unbuttoned the tiny clear buttons along the crotch of the pants and smiled when he saw Bucky wasn’t wearing any underwear, that made easier access to Tony’s prize.

Tony pulled out Bucky’s cock and gave it a few tentative strokes, Bucky must have felt that because his little soldier started to perk up. Tony licked his hand and ran it up Bucky’s length, Tony dipped his head down to lightly lick at the sensitive head making Bucky’s cock harden fully.

Tony sucked the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, Bucky groaned at that. Tony looked up to see Bucky staring down at him with lust blown eyes, Tony smiled around Bucky’s member before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

“Tony!” Bucky moaned as Tony bobbed his head up and down on his painfully hard erection.

Tony pulled of Bucky with a pop and bit the inside of Bucky’s thigh causing the other man to gasp. Tony ran his slick tongue along the skin under Bucky’s cock, Bucky moaned loudly and slipped his hands into Tony’s hair to lightly tug at the dark strands. 

Tony took Bucky’s full length into his mouth again, all the way down to the base and back up to swirl his tongue around the head. Bucky involuntarily bucks his hips up forcing the rest of his hard-on into Tony’s mouth, Tony moans around Bucky’s cock as he greedily takes it in and out of his mouth. 

Bucky’s grip in Tony’s hair gets tighter as Bucky nears his climax, Tony bobs his head faster as Bucky groans loudly. 

“Tony, I’m gonna,” Bucky mumbles as Tony teases at Bucky’s length with his adept tongue.

Hot white floods into Tony’s mouth as Bucky screams Tony’s name. Tony swallows every drop and pulls off Bucky with an obscene pop. Tony’s lips are red and swollen and slick with spit and come. Bucky pulls Tony up his body and kisses him hard and sloppy, tasting himself in Tony’s mouth. Bucky runs his tongue in Tony’s mouth making Tony moan. 

They finally part when the need to breathe outweighs the need to suck each other's tongues out.

“What was that for?” Bucky asks breathing heavily.

“I was bored and you weren’t paying attention to me,” Tony pouts.

“Well, I am now Doll,” Bucky smiles.

Tony glares at him and Bucky laughs, Tony resembles an angry looking kitten it’s too adorable to take seriously.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Tony says looking even more angry and cute.

“I’m sorry, you just look adorable when you try to be intimidating,” Bucky confesses.

“I am intimidating,” Tony says.

Bucky smiles at the genius, “Yes, you are,”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write two different Winteriron ffs and this just came to me while I was supposed to be doing my homework. Thanks so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story in the comments, if I made any mistakes or typos, or anything I can do to improve.
> 
> I seek validation...


End file.
